Uma segunda chance?
by Alana Walker
Summary: Nosso relacionamento foi quebrado pela sua insegurança. Agora, você quer voltar?


**Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis n****ão me pretence.**

**Uma segunda chance?**

Antes eu vivia na indiferença,

Mas agora te encontrei...

Faz algum tempo desde que começamos um relacionamento a sério, mas até agora, eu e você ainda não contamos a ninguém sobre ela, nem mesmo aos nossos amigos...

Porém, uma coisa na nossa relação,

Não está certa...

Venho sempre tentando obter a resposta do por quê você não quer que os outros saibam, mas toda vez você sempre diz que "eles ainda não estão prontos" ou "minha família é muito tradicional". Eu te amava, então tentei fechar meus olhos e pensei que isso era porque você não queria magoar a sua família, revelando esta informação de vez, mas não...Com o passar do tempo, não deu mais para segurar e eu finalmente soltei tudo aquilo que eu estava guardando...

Por que não contar sobre nosso amor?

Tem vergonha dele?

- Por que você não me deixa contar aos outros sobre nossa relação? Que é acaso que você tem vergonha de mim? Ou que você não tem coragem para enfrentar a sua família de frente? Por que você não me diz a verdade? – exclamei com fúria e dor.

Por que não responde minhas perguntas?

É insegurança?

Ele simplesmente me olhou surpreso pela minha súbita explosão, mas não falou nada...apenas abaixou a cabeça...aquilo foi demais pra mim, então simplesmente sai de lá...sem sequer uma vez olhar pra trás, sem pensar se a minha decisão foi a correta, afinal...foi ele que escolheu esse caminho...foi ele e simplesmente ele...

Não preciso de alguém,

que não sabe o que significa o nosso amor.

Por isso, vou pra longe,

Pra longe...

De você.

Agora estou atualmente em um avião retornando ao Japão novamente, depois de ter voltado a América aquele mesmo dia. Sou um jogador de tênis famoso por todo o mundo, mas toda essa fama não me importa. Os antigos regulares, sabendo da minha volta, prepararam uma festa de boas-vindas para mim, porém não sei se quero ir, afinal ele também estará lá...e eu não quero me encontrar com ele, mas se eu fizer isso demonstrarei que sou fraco, e isso eu não sou...

Mesmo que eu não tenho o seu amor,

Eu sobrevivi,

Tenho meus amigos,

Não preciso de você...

Fui até aquela festa que me organizaram, e me surpreendi ao não te encontrar, mas é melhor assim, sem precisar te encarar, foi muito divertido, embora eu não o assuma. Tinha me esquecido da sensação de estar com todos. Durou um bom tempo, mas logo fomos embora. Ninguém comentou nada sobre você.

Contra minha vontade,

As lembranças surgem...

Não importa o quão dolorosas sejam...

As ruas estão desertas, mas não tenho medo, não pra que ter medo, vou até a quadra, na qual jogamos pela primeira vez e paro e a observo, relembrando todas as vezes que jogamos aqui...Quando estava pronto para ir embora, te vejo, você não mudou muito, continua do mesmo jeito, e é disso que eu tenho medo...

- Ryoma...

E com elas, 

Sempre vem seu causador...

Nos observamos fixamente, até que eu rompi o contato visual e caminhei para a saída, mas você agarrou o meu pulso, me detendo...

Quero ir embora...

- Ryoma, me deixe explicar.

Não quero te enfrentar...

Não estou pronto...

- Não precisa, o que aconteceu foi há muito tempo, não há o que explicar, aliás, tudo foi minha culpa. – digo com a voz fria, que sinceramente, expressava o que eu sentia por dentro...frio...

Você também não está pronto...

Você não diz nada por um tempo, mas não ainda não soltou o meu pulso.

- Eu...gostaria de tentar de novo, Ryoma.

Nesse momento, eu poderia sentir uma pequena onda de calor me invadir, mas não a deixei se espalhar, me dando falsas esperanças...Como saber se isso era verdade? Não tem como...O único jeito seria confiar nele, mas isso eu já perdi há muito tempo, e não estou disposto a me arriscar...

- Por que eu o faria?

Ele me olhou fixamente, com sua mão fortemente agarrado em mim, demonstrando firmeza em suas palavras...

- Por que eu me arrependi muito do que eu não fiz naquele tempo, e só quando percebi que te perdi é que notei o que eu fiz.

Seus olhos demonstravam claramente que o que falava era verdade, mas mesmo assim...

Seu pedido é algo que não posso aceitar,

Mas é o que eu quero...

Mas poderei confiar em você novamente?

Meu coração pedia desesperadamente para aceitar logo, mas a minha mente me dizia que era arriscado e que não queria ter de lembrar toda a dor que passei por causa da sua insegurança. Fico pensando o que fazer. No final, tomo a minha decisão...retiro meu pulso do seu agarre e olho atentamente em seus orbes que estavam ansiosos a espera da minha resposta, os orbes mel que eu sempre amei e amo.

Minha decisão já foi tomada,

E você; 

Não foi perdoado,

Porque você;

Nada fez...

- Eu sinto muito... – ele alargou seus olhos – ...mas desde o começo a culpa era minha por querer que você escolhesse entre eu e sua família, fui egoísta por ter feito isso, a culpa não foi sua e sim minha. – digo com a voz calma, e logo depois continuo o meu caminho para a saída, dessa vez com o meu coração mais leve...e, novamente não olho para trás, não percebo você se aproximando, só quando você me abraça é que sinto quanta falta eu senti de você...

- Também foi minha pela minha insegurança. – você falava com a cabeça repousada em meu pescoço. – Eu quero realmente tentar de novo, e prometo não cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Você é o meu pilar de apoio, ao qual sem, eu não consigo sobreviver.

Sinceramente,

Ainda te amo,

E perto de você quero estar.

E se isso é um erro,

Não me importa,

Porque todo o tempo em que estive longe,

Um pedaço de você esteve comigo...

Disso eu sei,

E fico satisfeito...

Meu coração falha uma batida e, finalmente eu aceno que sim com a cabeça, para logo depois, o mundo a minha volta sumir e tudo ficar escuro, e meu coração ganhar um ritmo acelerado, enquanto nossas línguas dançavam no compasso de uma dança.

**"Aqueles que passam por nós,****  
****não vão sós, não nos deixam sós. ****  
****Deixam um pouco de si,****  
****levam um pouco de nós."******

**("Antoine de Saint-Exupery")**

**_Você sabe que eu te amo, não é, Kunimitsu?_**

**Obrigada por lerem,**

**Megumi Higurashi**


End file.
